End All
by YAJJ
Summary: They were one big, happy (dysfunctional, messed up) family. A collection of one-shots featuring the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Working title, rating may increase later. Requests accepted! This chapter: Morgue
1. Journey

End All

A Kingdom Hearts oneshot collection

**YAJJ**

_"Journey"_

Summary: That kid really needed to take a break sometime.

Date: 9/19/2014

Warnings: Cloud's potty mouth.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

* * *

><p>Aerith really didn't want to question what she was seeing. She wanted to go on ignoring it, because really, would it be the weirdest thing that she'd seen in this house? It was just… there was something off about it. Something she couldn't quite put her finger on… it was right on the tip of her tongue…<p>

"What are you doing with Sora?" asked Yuffie, bounding over to Cloud and Leon, who were carting the young Keybearer between them. Leon led Cloud over to the couch and stood at the head, while Cloud stood at the foot. "On three," Leon directed, not sparing a glance for his female companions.

Cloud nodded stiffly, arms shaking with the effort of holding Sora up. Even though he was only holding his legs, Sora was compact. He could fit a lot of weight into a small amount of Sora. Plus those clown shoes weighed more than they looked.

"One," Leon grunted, arms circling beneath Sora's pits. The boy, supposedly snoozing, didn't notice his bearers' struggles.

"Two," Cloud followed.

"Three!" As one, the two men dropped Sora onto the couch. The boy didn't move, even as his limbs flopped to the side, his head lolling off of the couch like a rag doll.

Aerith made a squeak of protest and made to wiggle over. That couldn't be good for his neck, _at all_.

But Leon was already on it, swiftly tucking the throw pillow in tight, catching the one Cloud tossed to him, and making a comfy place for Sora to rest his head. He carefully maneuvered Sora into place, grabbing his arms so they were both resting on his stomach. Cloud did similarly, taking hold again of the teen's ankles and putting them on the couch. Without a command or question, Cloud untied and removed Sora's shoes, setting them down beside him.

"What _are_ you guys doing?" Aerith finally asked, approaching the boy. Sora was sleeping awfully calmly. The few nights he'd spent with them, she had noticed that he slept lightly and tossed and turned. But that was nothing like this. He seemed... oddly peaceful.

Leon looked at Cloud, who wouldn't look up at them. The brunet looked up at Aerith, chin high, yet he looked sheepish. "Letting Sora rest." The conviction behind his voice was not only fake, but wavering as well.

"Uh huh. And, what. Did you find him sleeping in an alleyway again?"

Cloud turned further away. If there was absolutely anyone that he couldn't lie to, it was Aerith. Something glistened in one of his deep pockets.

"What is that? Is that—what, did you get him drunk?" Aerith couldn't believe that the two men, who were supposed to watch out for the little hero, could be so irresponsible! She also couldn't believe that Sora was such a lightweight—there seemed to be more than enough liquid left in that bottle judging by the sloshing stuff inside—but that was an issue for another day.

"Drunk?" Leon sounded appalled, Cloud looked disgusted, and Cid, who was carrying in a thick blanket as if he'd known this would happen, looked to be considering the possibility.

"Now that, Aer, is an idea. For another stop, o'course. Here you go, boys, spread out. And give me back the stuff!" Cid tossed Leon the blanket, who unfolded it, snapped it out, and laid it across the sleeping child.

Cloud shrugged, took the bottle from his pocket, and tossed it to Leon, who passed it to Cid. "Don't worry, Aer. Leon and I wouldn't do that. We're not that dumb. Cid, however..."

"Shut yer trap, boy, or I'm kicking ya out. I helped ya, didn't I?" He pocketed the bottle, but not before the label was read.

"Wait... you knocked him out?! Like with chloroform and everything?! Awesome! Man, I wish I woulda been there! It woulda been right in the middle of a battle, I woulda just covered his mouth, an' then a Heartless would come outta nowhere and I would kill it with a shuriken and then _we'd_ be saving _him_, instead of the usual!"

"Yuffie! We're trying to get him to rest, not kill him!"

"I said _I would have saved him_!"

Aerith didn't point out that it was normally they who saved Sora, just sighed a long-suffering sigh. "You knocked him _out_?" She cast her gaze to the tiny brunet, who hadn't moved. "No wonder he's sleeping so peacefully. Why did you need to do this?"

When Leon looked at Cloud this time, Cloud looked back. The blond shrugged, and the brunet replied, "It was the only thing we could agree on."

"And what is that?" Aerith asked. Now, she was genuinely curious. Normally, the only thing the two men could agree on was how much they didn't want to be in the same room.

This time it was Cloud who replied. "The kid needs to take a fucking break."

Aerith gave another, more prominent long-suffering sigh. She glared at Cid, and then waved them all out of the room. "Fine, fine. Whatever. At least let him rest." Not for the first time, she wondered why she'd been stuck with these people for friends.

* * *

><p>When Sora awoke many hours after the battle, he found that his head was pounding harder than a hundred jackhammers. He moaned, but didn't open his eyes, leaning back on the cushy thing instead.<p>

The air was awfully still, for being outside. Plus, the thing he was laying on was awfully cushy.

He shot awake with a shout, unsure of where he was. He almost called the Kingdom Key into his hand, until he noticed the domestic decorations and the all-around warmth of the place he was in.

It was a house. One that he recognized, even. And it was… _very_ warm. Very nice.

To his right, there was a wooden coffee table. On it, he could make out through the darkness, there was a glass of something, or maybe a vase, plus a square of a flat something, and maybe two tiny round somethings.

So he didn't have night vision.

He reached up, scrabbling uselessly, until he located a switch above his head on the wall. He flicked it, and a light turned on, burning straight into his eyes and worsening his headache. Awesome.

The glass of something was a glass of water, he discovered when his eyes finally cleared and he could see again. The flat square was a note, written in someone's calligraphy-esque handwriting. The two tiny somethings appeared to be white pills. Ignoring the pills and water in favor of the note, Sora reached over to pick it up.

'_Good morning, Sora,'_ it read. _'No doubt, you've got a headache. There are two pills on the table for you. Take them. They should make you feel better. I apologize for Cloud and Leon—their hearts were in the right place. Please, go back to sleep. You need the rest. And come get us before you leave, we'd like to say goodbye. Sleep tight, Aerith_'.

Sora quirked a smile, reading the note over again. He reached over for the pills and the water, downing them all in one go. He considered getting up to continue his journey, but… this couch was so _warm_, so _soft_, and she had asked him to go back to sleep…

Sora flicked the light off, scooted down on the couch until he found a comfy place for his head to rest, and turned over. He pressed his nose into the backrest, and let the warmth and the familiar scent of family lull him back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I have no idea where Donald, Goofy or Tifa are. I was going to include Tifa, but she just forgot to make her entrance and I couldn't find a way to make her work.<p>

Okay, this is going to be a one-shot collection starring: Cid Highwind, Squall "Leon" Leonhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud Strife, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. So far, I have 330+ prompts, around 70 of which have summaries. I doubt there will be 330+ chapters, but hey, you never know.

This came about because I wanted to practice my romance, so I was going to write a romance one-shot collection of my favorite KH pairing: Rokunami. So I went to LiveJournal and found a page of like 10 different lists of prompts, took a 50 prompt list, and am using it. I wanted to continue, so I did another 50 one-shot collection for SoKai, and another for RiXi. All three of which are in progress. But there were still a s***-ton of prompts left, and I fell back into my comfort-zone: Family. And this came about. Donald and Goofy probs won't be in it much, but they might be in a few.

Also, it's even weirder because it's not about Roxas. I mean, he might be mentioned, but it's not _starring Roxas and it's throwing me off crap_. I do have a chapter for him, so it should be good, but still. It's weird.

Anyway, thanks for reading! I don't know when the next one will be out, but I'm working on like 5 as we speak, so it shouldn't be long. Please remember to review; I'd like to know how this will be received, and remembe; all reviews will be answered via PM.

Finally, requests are accepted. I've got 270-ish open prompts, I'm sure I can fit it in somewhere.

Until next time!

YAJJ


	2. Morgue

End All

A Kingdom Hearts oneshot collection

**YAJJ**

"Morgue"

Summary:"Be careful. We don't want the next time we see you to be in the morgue."

Date: 11/30/2014

Warnings: Cid's potty mouth this time. Reference to last chapter.

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: So I guess I've got this once-a-month thing going on... I'll work on it, I swear. I thought that I'd posted it a lot earlier, so I was absolutely offended that you guys didn't think this was good enough _at all__, _like _rude_. But it turns out I never actually posted it. Hah... oops. :) So, it's going up. I really like this own (why else would I be posting it?) although it seems to get a little dry at the end. Thoughts?  
>Also, I love Aerith in this. I don't know why. She's just so... so... <em>violently motherly<em>.

* * *

><p>One more leg, and the journey would be over. That was what Sora had promised them, and that was what Yen Sid had promised him. And, though Yen Sid was not always faithful about his promises, Sora was.<p>

But one more leg meant that the opponents were that much tougher. Everyone knew that. Because when you're weak, when you're just starting out, they send the weak ones after you. They test you. No one started off fighting Maleficent; first, they would have to fight the Guard Armor.

And that was what scared the Committee the most. For as much as Sora promised that there were only a few more battles left, a few more enemies to fight, there was no saying those fights would be easy. There was no saying that those wouldn't be the fights to injure him, cripple him, _kill_ him.

Donald and Goofy made promises. Riku made promises. All promises, that Sora would stay safe, and healthy, and they'd be back to have a victory picnic on the rooftop, just like Sora wanted. More promises.

But promises were easily broken. There was no saying that Goofy or Donald could be there in time. That Riku would be able to handle an attack that he took for Sora. There was no saying that anything would work out like they wanted it, because this was reality, not fantasy, and as much as they prayed that it would turn out, life just didn't work that way.

"You guys, I'm gonna be fine," Sora assured them, rolling his eyes. They were all standing in the gummi bay. Goofy and Donald had already boarded the ship, Chip and Dale tapping their little paws on the metal floor. In fact, Sora was the only one not on the ship, toting his pack that the Committee had stuffed with Tents, Potions, Ethers, and Elixirs of all sorts. The pack bulged ridiculously on his back, making him look like a hunchback as he tried to carry it.

"You come back just as soon as you're finished, okay?" Tifa said, tapping her shoe. She was leaning against a shipping crate, her arms crossed. Aerith nodded vigorously in agreement, nearly in tears.

"We'll throw a party!" Yuffie said brightly, "with balloons and streamers and that freaky clown that Cloud doesn't like—"

"Thanks," Cloud interjected beside Tifa.

"And lots of cakes and food and ice cream and we'll invite the entire town, Sora, and I'm excited for this and that means you _have_ to come back."

"I'll be _back_."

"Sleep _regularly_," Aerith scolded, knowing that the boy didn't, "that's what those tents are for. Oh, and I bought you a book, it's in the side pocket, it's called 'Roughing It', and it's to make sure that you're eating well, even when you don't have a stove or a grocery market. _Eat_, Sora. If you come back and you're thinner than a twig again, I'll lock you in the attic and _stuff you like a turkey_."

"Isn'at a little harsh?" Cid pondered, then he waved a hand in front of his face, "you take goddamn good care o' that ship, kid. I jus' fixed it up, an' I don't want tah see it back in the shop."

"Right, Cid," Sora said with a semi-reassuring nod. "Not a scratch on it."

Cid appreciated the answer, grinning. "Atta boy. 'At's the kinda stuff I wanna hear."

Sora grinned right back.

It was Cloud who, after a few moments, spoke up next, his voice gruff and almost embarrassed. "Take a break when you need it, kid. I don't think we want to break out the chloroform again."

That earned a laugh out of everyone but Aerith, Yuffie chortling mightily.

"You can't go taking on Xehanort when you're too exhausted to move."

"I know, Cloud," Sora said, barely a thank you, but the man accepted it with a nod.

It was Leon's turn to speak, though the man wouldn't come up with the words. The girls were watching him, waiting for him to say something, _anything_, even something as tactless as 'have a nice trip', but the man wouldn't open his mouth.

Sora, recognizing that Leon didn't have anything to say—couldn't think of anything or otherwise—turned back to the ship, waving at his friends. This was the last time that they'd see him for a bit, after all; he had a big, bad enemy to fight.

"Be careful, Sora," came the gruff response, darker than Cloud. The boy turned on his heel to look at the man who had trained him how to fight. Leon coughed, flushed, and said again, "be careful. We don't want the next time that we see you to be in the morgue." He gave a meaningful glance to Riku, who sucked in his cheek, and Donald and Goofy, who didn't notice.

Sora looked like he wanted to say something in reply, opening his mouth as if he could possibly think of a reply. Then it snapped shut, and he looked back at Riku.

Riku heaved into the seat he stood in front of, shrugging. "Come on, Sora. We gotta go. Xehanort won't wait for us to catch up."

"Right." Sora turned back to his friends, who watched with pride, awe, and fear. "I'll see you guys, real soon. And it _won't_ be in a morgue, thanks for that vote of confidence, Leon. It'll be on the rooftop. On a picnic blanket. And it'll be _awesome_."

"Party!" Yuffie agreed, throwing her hands in the air to hide her fright.

"Right! And this time next month, we'll be sending each other postcards from home. _Don't worry_. Xehanort is as good as defeated." Sora gave them his happy-go-lucky grin. "We'll be back before you know it, with Xehanort's head on a silver platter."

"Hopefully metaphorical," Tifa snorted, nudging Cloud with her elbow.

"No promises!"

"Go kick ass, kid! You'll have to tell us all about it when ya get back, got it?"

"Got it!" Sora turned back to the ship, laughing when Riku launched out of his seat to grab his sleeve. "Bye!"

"Bye!"

Aerith watched as the ship flew away, her fist clenching nervously. She glanced back at Leon, who leaned against a wall. "You think he'll be alright?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

Leon shrugged. "He beat us when he first started, and we were training for years," he said, nodding at Yuffie.

"Me too," Cloud grunted. "He'll be fine. He's a strong kid."

"...Yeah… I just hope he'll be strong enough…"

* * *

><p>Look! Donald, Goofy, and Tifa this time! Look at me go!<p>

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review! Remember, all reviews will be answered via PM. And remember, I am accepting requests! Some prompts include: Mellow, Eternal, Subtle, Stop time, Write, Bewitching, Jubilant, Helping hand, Try again, Puzzle... etc... Or, if you have a prompt of your own and want to see it written, I will not say no.

Thanks for taking the time to read that! Here's hoping my fellow Americans had a wonderful Thanksgiving, and to the rest of the world, happy end-of-November!


End file.
